Illusions
by Butterfly Bullet
Summary: This is a pretty slow burning fic but many twists and turns are promised, so stick with it.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Illusions  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Looking forward to being back at school?" asked Joyce Summers.  
  
Buffy tipped her sunglasses to reveal a glare at her mother and then pushed them back up.  
  
"I can't wait. Classes, homework, Snyder. In fact, I might go pop from all the excitement," she said with cheery sarcasm.  
  
"Glad you're taking a positive outlook on things," Joyce replied, ignoring her daughter's tone. "You'd better be going or you'll be late."  
  
Getting out of the car and gathering her things, Buffy muttered,  
  
"Tragedy of tragedies."  
  
Walking to the entrance of the Hellmouth housing Hellhole, she spotted Xander. He gave her and enthusiastic wave and made his way towards her. As always, he wore a shirt that your dad might pick to go bowling.  
  
"Yo Buffster," he greeted and gave her a dopey grin. "How are we on this fine day?"  
  
"Depressed at having to end my relatively Slay-free summer."  
  
"Yeah, they shouldn't make us have to come here on the sunny days," he sighed.  
  
"Xander, every day here is a sunny day."  
  
"All the more reason we shouldn't have to come in on them."  
  
As they walked together, Willow came out the school. She gave them a broad smile.  
  
"So guys, ready to soak up senior year?" she bubbled with genuine enthusiasm.  
  
"How come you're here so early?" asked Xander. "You given up completely and decided to just move in here?"  
  
"No, I was in the computer room working on a few projects. I found some really cool spells on the Internet so I'm thinking about trying them out."  
  
Her eyes flashed with excitement, then she frowned slightly.  
  
"Don't tell Giles," she added.  
  
"Your secret's safe with us, you naughty raiser of the Dark Arts," Xander joked. Willow gave him a look.  
  
"It's not big stuff. Just a few things that might help Buffy."  
  
"Ooh, like what?" inquired Buffy. "A way to shoot big pointy knives at unspeakable nasties?"  
  
"More along the lines of protection spells, things like that."  
  
"Just be careful, ok, Will?" said Buffy. Though it helped on many occasions, she was sometimes worried about her friend's growing interest in magick.  
  
"I am, I wish people would stop telling me that. So, ok, I blew the power for our block and burned the bedspread, but it's not like I've concocted a way to destroy the universe or anything."  
  
"No, we'll leave that to our fun Apocalypse pals," said Xander.  
  
The sound of the bell rang through the school grounds and as two trudged sullenly into the building, one bounced along, happy at the prospect of a new year of learning.  
  
Standing in the busy hallway full of scuttering people, Oz kind of wished he had gone to Summer School. True, It would have been a complete drag and not given him half as much time to practise with the Dingoes, but at least his school career would be over and he could work on mastering the diminished ninth. Now he had to repeat senior year. Sit through the same unstimulating classes and take the same repetitive tests. On the upper hand, he'd get to see Willow every day for another year. Which wasn't entirely bad. He smiled to himself and waited for her to appear. Now a part of him wished he'd told her. Perhaps she would think it was wacky and cute. She turned the corner.  
  
She couldn't believe he hadn't gone to Summer School. Not only had he blown off most of regular school and consequently failed, he'd blown that off too! It wasn't as if were stupid and needed to do his senior year over. Sometimes it irked her how Oz didn't apply himself to things. Like when the computer company selected them on career day. He could have gone on and become Mr Big Computer Guy. And he didn't seem bothered by it. If it had been her and she had failed, she would have promptly gone into a spasm and fainted. Things like that just didn't faze Oz. It was kind of cute, in an angry, "you should have applied yourself!" way. And she would get to see him a whole lot more than she would have. Willow smiled at him as they went to their first class. And at least this way she could make sure he was going to class.  
  
History was not Buffy's strong point. A lot of the time it just seemed irrelevant to her. Sure, you could learn from all the mistakes that goofballs in the past had made, but when you're fighting for your life day after day, every day, who really cares if Columbus discovered America instead of a passage to the east? There was a quiet rapping coming from the desk next to her. She looked to see that Willow was trying to get her attention. She passed Buffy a note.  
  
Pretty slow summer, vamp wise.  
  
Yeah, Buffy wrote, makes a nice change from the usual rampage of creatures of the night.  
  
Think something's going on?  
  
Willow had a point. Usually when demon action was low, some big evil was a brewing. The redhead took back the note and wrote one word.  
  
Library.  
  
Giles was having a quite busy day. The school had received a new supply of the usual student magazines and texts, along with a few extra curricular pieces of material. There were a few samples of demonic literature he was fairly jubilant about. It had taken him months to track down the Oracles of Pathaos. A demon in Vermont had cut him a special deal and so he was not nearly as out of pocket as he suspected he might be. It was also the only copy of the text still in existence. All in all, it had been a very good purchase. The demon, Greson, had also given him a vague tip off about swords. That was the thing with these prophets for profit. They only told you half of what they know. Immersed among the stacks, the Watcher didn't hear Buffy and her companions enter. She sneaked up on him, stood for a few seconds then said,  
  
"Having fun being back in school, Giles?"  
  
He jumped, nearly losing his glasses. Regaining his composure, he returned to putting the volumes on the shelf as he addressed her.  
  
"Ah, Buffy. Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Actually I did. Lots of shopping, going to see movies, vegeing out on the couch.you know, things normal teenagers do."  
  
He responded with an "Hmm."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh I know that 'Hmm.' That's a 'get you Slay gear on, the end of the world is nigh."  
  
Blinking, he looked at her.  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"You weren't even listening?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just very caught up in this particular book. It's meant to be a volume of great insight, yet it's written all in riddles. It's all very intriguing."  
  
"To an extremely dull person maybe."  
  
Giles took off his glasses, cleaned them on his jacket and waved them at her.  
  
"Don't scoff, these books have saved the world on more than one occasion."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"No, Giles. It's me who saves the world. The books just point the way." 


	2. Illusions - Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Unloading Maiden's Kiss' equipment from the van, Piper Sorenson glanced at what she could see of the town. Sunnydale seemed pleasant enough. This club, the Bronze, was rumoured to be a good starting or promotion point for bands. Maiden's Kiss could definitely use some exposure. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and picked up one of the guitars. Carrying it under her arm, Piper walked in the back door of the Bronze. Bryn Lewis was setting up his drum kit, their logo of a fairy like girl blowing a kiss emblazoned on the front.  
  
"Pretty good venue," he said approvingly. "Looks like it can hold a few."  
  
"That's if it gets full," Piper replied, leaning the guitar against the amp carefully. Rhett would kill her if anything happened to his precious instrument. Covered in fiery designs and black glitter, he had spent an age customising it.  
  
"It's the only club in town. I don't think we have an empty dance floor to worry about."  
  
"Where's my bass?" questioned Everett Jhones, looking around the stage.  
  
"Still in the van," answered Piper, gesturing towards outside.  
  
Muttering, Everett went to retrieve his guitar. They were already running late due to Rhett being far too confident in his driving abilities whilst also having a poor sense of direction. After going almost twenty miles the wrong way, they had finally arrived in the small town. If they set up quickly, it would still leave them less than an hour for a sound check and run through of tonight's repertoire. He wasn't sure why they were even bothering with this one Starbucks place, but Piper had insisted they visit here whilst on the road. The deep red bass was propped up against one of the front seats in the van. Two amps and a few stray leads still inhabited the back but at least most of the stuff had been shifted. He grabbed his bass and went back inside.  
  
Rhett had emerged from the depths of backstage and sat on tuning up his guitar, a plectrum in his teeth.  
  
"There's still some stuff in the van," said Everett.  
  
"Then go get it," responded Rhett, not looking up from the guitar.  
  
Everett sneered and made a crude gesture behind the other guy's head. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Just behave guys, alright? Come on, let's fetch the rest."  
  
As they went back to the van, Everett murmured,  
  
"That guy has such an attitude."  
  
"Just ignore him. You know what he's like. He's worried about this place."  
  
"Why? What's so bad about Sunnydale?"  
  
  
  
"So who's playing tonight?" asked Xander. The Scoobies were assembled in the Bronze, sitting at one of the tables closest to the stage.  
  
"Maiden's Kiss," Oz told them. "I've heard a bit of their stuff, they're pretty good."  
  
"After such a rave review, consider me physched, " said Buffy, making a small joke at Oz's trademark laid back demeanour.  
  
"When are Dingoes playing again?" asked Willow. She loved to see her boyfriend perform and they hadn't graced the Bronze for a while.  
  
"Tomorrow, maybe. Or next Wednesday. Devon's trying to write a new song and he doesn't want to play until it's done. So we could be here a while."  
  
The lights on the stage rose to reveal three guys and a girl. The girl stood right at the front of the stage, two guitarists either side of her with the drummer languishing in the back. She looked up at the audience and smiled. A lot of dark hair hung around her face and silver eyes glowed underneath.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly into the microphone. "We're Maiden's Kiss and this is 'Flowers.'"  
  
A sultry riff and bassline began with subtle drumbeats. Then the girl began to sing in a high, delicate voice.  
  
"I'm so tired, tired of this melee we play."  
  
Oz watched warmly, a small smile on his face. Willow looked at the band, then gave Buffy an eyebrows raised look, a mixture of slight concern and unimpressed. Buffy shook her head at her.  
  
"Nah, there's no way. It's just band stuff," she said quietly to her friend.  
  
Willow nodded. "I'm being silly."  
  
She smiled. "So is Angel going to show tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm hoping that if I don't expect to see him, I will."  
  
They could barely hear each other over the music. When the chorus kicked in, it became futile to try and continue the conversation. The girl's voice, though still delicate, had become forceful and it was hard not to listen. The lead guitar soared.  
  
"I like to feel the magic around me, the magic comes from bleeding my heart. I want to feel you surround me, so tell me when you're ready to start," chanted the girl.  
  
When it settled back into the more mellow verses, Oz turned back to them, taking his eyes off the band for the first time.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking I might hang around for a while after their set. Catch up with them. Is that ok?"  
  
Giving him a little smile, Willow said, "Sure."  
  
He went back to watching them, bobbing his head in time with the music.  
  
"Do you think she's pretty?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"It's just band stuff," she replied. "Anyway, she's just some girl with messy hair and those eyes have got to be contacts."  
  
"I'm being all jealous girlfriend, aren't I?"  
  
"So he looks at some band chick, he loves you. And if she tries anything, we'll assume she's some kind of evil being and stake her."  
  
  
  
The set had gone well. The response had been great. Piper smiled and perched on one of the amps.  
  
"See? It was worth it. "  
  
Yeah, it ended up pretty good," agreed Rhett. "Now we've just got to find some cheap dive of a motel."  
  
Sitting humming the tune to 'Flowers', Piper noticed that a boy was getting onto the stage. He came over to her.  
  
"Hi, I was watching you play tonight. You were really good," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she said and smiled. She was sure he looked vaguely familiar. Resting her elbow on her knee, she pointed to him lazily.  
  
"Dingoes Ate My Baby, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"We caught you guys in L.A. I was sure I recognised you from somewhere."  
  
She extended her hand and Oz shook it.  
  
"My name's Piper. They're Rhett, Bryn and Everett."  
  
"Oz."  
  
"So you're from around here?"  
  
"Yeah, this is pretty much the Dingoes stomping ground."  
  
"I hope you play while we're in town. It'd be cool to see you guys again."  
  
"How long are you in town for?" he asked.  
  
"Depends really. Till our money runs out, I guess."  
  
"Hey Piper," Rhett called. "You going to help move this stuff or what?"  
  
She got up off the amp.  
  
"I'd better go."  
  
She noticed two girls and another boy hanging around, obviously waiting for Oz.  
  
"And it looks like your friends are ready to make a move. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"You too."  
  
She unplugged the amp and picked it up. She watched him leave with his friends. The red headed girl gave her a curious look. Piper gave her a little wave. The red head said whispered something to the blonde. Piper shook her head then took the amp back to the van. 


	3. Illusions - Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
The air was thick and muggy. A faint smell of blood drifted through it. Buffy crept through the cemetery, sensing vampires nearby. She had suspected that there were the beginnings of a nest in one of the mausoleums. Those suspicions were starting to be confirmed. She ducked into some undergrowth at the sight of a figure. A tall man with long dark hair was creeping around the entrance of the tomb. Dressed in a black jacket and dark jeans, he appeared to be inspecting the building. His long hand brushed over the brickwork. Then he crouched and ran a few grains of soil through his fingers.  
  
What is this guy doing? Buffy wondered.  
  
She wasn't going to stand around and wait to find out. Striding out of her watch post, she whirled the stake around in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, the home isn't available for viewing now, you'll have to come back another time."  
  
Without getting up, he turned his head to face her, then went back to examining the tomb. Buffy blinked in slight disbelief. She'd had vamps be cocky, over confident and down right arrogant, but never ignore her.  
  
"I guess you want the skip the witty banter part," she said and jumped at him.  
  
With reflexes almost as quick as her own, he got to his feet and put up his fists, smiling at her.  
  
"This is amusing." His voice was low.  
  
"Glad you think so. Wait till the awesome humour of me sticking this wooden stick through your heart."  
  
A spinning kick began her offensive. He caught her foot and held her there. His eyes were dark and eerily reflective in the moonlight.  
  
"What is this, little girl?"  
  
Buffy paused for a moment then sent her foot flying forward with all her strength. His grip was strong, but his face collided with her new ankle boots. He reeled from the blow briefly. Small trickles of blood ran from a cut on his cheek. He put a finger to it and then licked the blood off.  
  
"Is this what you want to see me do?" He grinned devilishly at her.  
  
"Not really, considering it's disgusting."  
  
A sweep to the ankles knocked him to the floor. She ducked to his side, holding the stake against his chest. He didn't struggle or even attempt to break the stake. Suspecting a trap, Buffy kept her wits sharply about her.  
  
"There a new vamp gang in town?" she demanded to know.  
  
"I thought you of all people should know that."  
  
She pressed the stake closer to his heart without him even flinching. His face was relaxed. The features were clearer to her now. She knew him.  
  
The guy from the band.  
  
"You're from that band, Maiden's Kiss."  
  
"A little slow are we?" he chuckled. "I expected more of you."  
  
Buffy felt a stinging pain rush through her face. The punch from him sent her spinning, literally. Dazed, she held her cheek and lay on the floor. There was no trace of him.  
  
"I hate when they do that," she grumbled  
  
Piper heard the lock click. Rhett came into the dingy motel room and threw his jacket on his bed. A purple bruise had begun to bloom over his right hand. Hurrying to prevent her seeing, he went to the tiny bathroom to clean the cut the Slayer's heel had caused.  
  
"Where are the other two? They're meant to be here if I should leave," he fumed.  
  
"They're nearby, studying in the next room. That is also important. We don't fully know what we are dealing with yet."  
  
His injuries had caught her eye.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think you have much to worry about," he chirped from the bathroom. "This Slayer doesn't appear to be what we thought."  
  
"You're the one who's worried. Still, I've heard many things about her. She's had quite a career."  
  
With a Band-Aid on his cheek, he returned. Rhett stood like a soldier in front of her. Her presence was q gift to him, though a greatly saddening one. Then dropped and kneeled on one knee. His head bowed, he said,  
  
"We will do everything in our power for you, Lady."  
  
"Yes, I know," Piper whispered.  
  
Raising himself from the ground, he went over to the window. He pulled back the curtain a fraction and peered out onto the deserted road. After examining the area thoroughly but quickly, he left the unfit room and locked the door from the outside. The glow of a light came from the room next door. Everett and Bryn were buried in old and musty volumes strewn all over the floor and beds. After knocking gently, Rhett entered. At a desk sat Bryn, a particularly large book resting in his lap. Everett preferred the floor, sprawled out with several open books around him.  
  
"How goes the search?" he asked, picking up a book of interest and leafing through it's crumbling pages.  
  
"So far, everything we first suspected is confirmed and nothing new has come up," replied Bryn. His voice had a defeatist note in it.  
  
"Which have been read?"  
  
"All in those two stacks," said Everett and pointed to piles of about twelve books each.  
  
"Studied cover to cover? Every word?"  
  
Bryn closed the book, keeping his finger as a page marker. He looked at Rhett with distressed eyes. "Cover to cover, word to word, all of them. I don't know what you expect to find. Those before us found nothing. What makes us the ones to stumble across such discoveries?"  
  
His gaze shifted to the stained-carpeted floor.  
  
"There is more than the fate of one at stake here," he added quietly.  
  
"So you would have the Lady die?" Rhett snapped, growing enraged. "You would have that unworthy killer murder he?"  
  
"Of course it is not my will, or anyone's, that harm come to her. But we know it shall. All we can do is hope we find other solutions. But we should not hold our hearts and what is likely to be a lost cause."  
  
Throwing the weighty book down in anger, Rhett glared at Bryn.  
  
"You keep reading, both of you. You will not stop until another way is found." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Streets at night are a dangerous place to wander, as the residents of Sunnydale knew only too well, though none ever spoke of it. The curious, hideous secrets that crept in the dark were kept there. Unnaturally high bodies counts silenced and cases of 'neck rupture' swept under the mayoral carpet. If anyone knew of staying away from the back alleys after the sun went down, it was Lysan Geech. Dark scum would lie in the shadowed paths waiting for some unsuspecting person to decide to take the shortcut home. It was one of his favourite hunting grounds. Keen yellow vampire eyes scanned the darkness for blood but found none. A grin split on his face when he saw the girl. Tall and lithe with poker straight light hair, she sauntered through the treacherous terrain with little more than an upward glance. Pretty pickings and he loved how the females screamed and struggled so.  
  
"Are you lost?" he asked her, his face returning to its original contours.  
  
"For a long time, I was," she answered. "But now I have found my way back."  
  
She spoke in a authoritarian, precise manner. The reply threw him off a little.  
  
"Where have you been? The bar?"  
  
"I have been where vampires were once proud and feared, not scratching at the streets for walking carrion."  
  
He looked at her quizzically and felt his face to check if it was in its true form. When he touched smooth skin, his mind ventured to the Chosen One.  
  
"She and I are not the same."  
  
The girl walked closer to him and lay a cold hand on his face. Her eyes were level with his and accipitrine green. As she spoke she stroked his face.  
  
"Do not fear," she said in a sweet voice. "I have come to change it all. Men will fall and you will have your pickings. Gather those you know, you are a captain in my force." She released her gentle grip and waved him away.  
  
"Go. Do as I ask of you."  
  
Confused, dazed and enthralled by this strange and seductive new leader, he backed away, stumbling. Without his eyes leaving her exotic face, he held the alley wall for support as he bumbled along.  
  
  
  
At the large oak table in the library, Buffy perched in the chair, waiting for the others. Giles was still occupied by his rush of new books and only a few shuffles and tuts at students that couldn't alphabetise books indicated his presence. She hadn't told him about last night's encounter with Rhett yet, preferring to wait until all the Scoobies were assembled. The library doors swung open and Willow, Oz and Xander piled into the room.  
  
"Cordelia's going to be joining us a little later due to a hair emergency," explained Xander in a jovial tone.  
  
He pulled out a chair and flopped into it.  
  
"So, Buff. What's the what?"  
  
Buffy seemed uneasy and Willow gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Everyone was still on tenterhooks after the showdown between Buffy and a newly converted Angelus. In the few seconds after his soul had returned to him, Buffy had been forced to kill her love to save the world. On top of that, her friends had been hurt in a vamp attack, Giles tortured by Drusilla and Spike. It had all been too much. Resorting to leaving town had made things easier for a while, allowing her to be 'Anne' and not the Slayer. But her duty still found her. Her return had brought home the pain she had caused those who love her. The bonds she had stretched were now being reformed.  
  
"Remember that band from the other night?"  
  
"Maiden's Kiss?" jumped in Oz, prompting a look from Willow.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy shifted in her seat. "I was out on patrol and I ran into one of them, the guitarist. It looked like he was examining a mausoleum."  
  
"You know these artistic types," said Xander. "If they're not chopping a cow in half and winning prizes with it, they're snooping around graveyards for inspiration."  
  
Giles ventured from the stacks, obviously able to hear what was being said. He stood above them and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Please continue, Buffy," he said.  
  
"At first I didn't recognise him, I just thought he was some random vamp. We got into a fight but he overpowered me. I don't think he was a vampire."  
  
"Did he give any indication to a purpose or species?" asked Giles.  
  
"No, just made a bunch of cryptic comments and left."  
  
"They should really make a translation book for these beasts of darkness," cracked Xander.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.  
  
"But he did seem to know who I was," Buffy added.  
  
"So he's probably a nasty?" said Willow.  
  
"I think we should keep an open mind for now, at least. He may have just have been drinking or possibly even on drugs."  
  
"He definitely wasn't drunk. He was strong and quick, attributes not commonly associated with the intoxicated."  
  
Buffy frowned in thought.  
  
"There's another thing. Patrol's been slow lately. This week I've fought two demons. Two."  
  
"Hmm," murmured Giles. "Perhaps it would help to find out more about this band."  
  
"They're at the Bronze again tomorrow," replied Oz. "I could swing by, see of they're hiding bodies in a double bass case."  
  
Willow perked up and took Oz's hand.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if we all went along. You know, in case they turn out to be icky green demons or something," she said.  
  
"Oh, I'll have to check my calendar to see if I have a space for a party slash monster hunt," piped Cordelia, joining them at last.  
  
"If you want to be a member of the Scooby Gang, you're got to be prepared for late nights, long hours and the occasional threat of death," chimed Xander.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to wash blood stains and monster goo out of clothes?" she said in all seriousness.  
  
"Yes Cordelia that is definitely the worst part," said Giles sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Lysan returned to the deserted that his new mistress had selected for a lair. No one had used the building in an age and its desolation was eerily beautiful. He took the gilded door handle and heaved open the door. Seeing his face reflected in the stained glass, he shook his head and his normal face returned. Two low life demons that could barely speak, let alone follow orders, stood guard on the main door. It led to a main hall that Kiathlica had made into her chamber. Only those permitted were allowed to enter. Lysan stopped for a moment and thought. He wasn't even sure who or what She was but her very presence commanded adoration and loyalty. And fear. Whenever he felt her near, a shiver of delight and apprehension ran up his spine.  
  
"Enter," said one of the demons in a gruff voice. Lysan nodded and went in.  
  
Kiathlica stood at the window, staring out with one hand on the glass. Her face was glorious but subtly fierce. He stood behind her and peered at what she was looking at. Below, a group of four teenagers were heading in the direction of the Bronze. Daring to venture closer, one of the faces of the group leapt out at him.  
  
"The Slayer," he hissed.  
  
So that must be why she was staring, he reasoned.  
  
"Hmm. Indeed. A little girl in a little town is not of my concern. More lies here. She is irrelevant to it."  
  
He blinked in disbelief.  
  
"But this is the Slayer. The Slay-er."  
  
"I am fully aware of who and what she is," snapped Kia. "She is no threat to me or what I seek in this place."  
  
A smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Not that I won't enjoy seeing her suffer at my hands."  
  
"Oh," said Lysan, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"It shall be my breeding ground of chaos. As men fall, I shall prosper. Their time is over. It shall be my hand that causes it."  
  
She scraped her nails down the glass, the reflection of her flashing eyes in the painted panes.  
  
"I have a mission for you, my general. Find the sword for me. Tennos nus is its name. It lies in this place somewhere."  
  
"A sword. No problem."  
  
Backing away and half bowing at the same time, he scanned his memory for all the snitches and those in the know. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"It's moments like this you realise you're a man. Standing in the dead of night, facing danger straight in the face, temples thudding, knowing that any action could be your last," breathed Xander.  
  
"We're watching an empty van," chided Cordelia.  
  
Xander looked her black jump suit up and down scrupulously.  
  
"Isn't Steed out looking for you?"  
  
She gave him a wry smile and ridiculing laugh, then ignored him. Xander was still smarting from her, completely unproven, summer affair with Pedro the Spanish waiter. His, totally unfounded, suspicions had been eating him up throughout the summer break. He could see them now, sitting on the beach, laughing, and Pedro's paella fondling hands all over his Cordy.  
  
"Ssh, before someone hears us!" whispered Willow. She had Oz, but it still hurt to hear Xander and Cordelia's banter.  
  
Buffy had gone to inspect the van more closely solo. Her head popped round the side and she waved them over. The Scoobies jogged over in full stealth mode and crouched behind the vehicle next to Buffy.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Willow.  
  
"Only a big bag full of weapons," Buffy replied and pointed to a large dark blue bag laying on one of the seats.  
  
Checking around for any sign of the band, she climbed into the back of the van and grabbed the bag. Sitting on the floor, she lay the bag on her lap and opened it slightly, revealing an array of knives, daggers, a bow and even mace.  
  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," murmured Xander.  
  
Willow peered inside, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ohh boy."  
  
"Now what are a band doing with a bag full of pointy objects of death?" said Buffy.  
  
"Maybe they're just. props," ventured Willow.  
  
Taking one of the arsenal out of the bag, Buffy removed the dagger's sheath and stabbed it into the canvas, making a long rip in the bag.  
  
"These aren't props, Will."  
  
"Umm, not to butt in, but won't they notice the six inch tear?" said Oz.  
  
"No, since we're taking it with us."  
  
"What? So we're thieves as well as vandals now?!"  
  
Willow sounded distressed, not liking the situation one little bit. It was one thing that her boyfriend was drawn to the singer, but if they were homicidal creatures of the underworld, that really crossed the line.  
  
"I've got to take these to Giles. They don't look like your usual weapons."  
  
She lowered the dagger down and pointed at some markings.  
  
"See? Your average demon doesn't bother to nametag his things."  
  
"Arfan leagus ic argan Saia," read Cordelia. "What does that mean?"  
  
"That's why I'm taking them to Giles."  
  
From the backdoor of the Bronze, Everett watched the Slayer and her people leave, hoping he had made the right choice. Battle had better not find them soon, he did not look forward to explaining the disappearance of their best weaponry to Rhett. Her Watcher was well known to them. His knowledge was renown in certain and specific orders. No doubt he be aware of the language or have some book about it. This way, there may be a way to aid the Lady, even if his Brother could not see it now. This betrayal of secrets would benefit, ultimately. Everett sighed heavily, made sure he had gathered his composure and returned inside the club, ready to face the Lady and his Brothers.  
  
The name change had done nothing to make the atmosphere of Willy's Place more upmarket or less pungent. The same demon/vampire/occasional human clientele were still glued to the barstools or lurking at a corner table. Lysan had to shield his eyes from the new strip lights at first after coming in from the dark but his eyes soon adjusted to the burst of light. A familiar green and spiny face raised a glass at him in greeting and Lysan gave him a nod. When he sat at the barstool, Willy came over to serve him.  
  
"What can I get you, friend?"  
  
"A shot of O neg and a little extra," replied Lysan, trying out his new tough guy voice.  
  
"Oh yeah? What extra?"  
  
"Some information."  
  
Willy cleaned the glass in his hand more rapidly and shook his head.  
  
"You're out of luck pal," he said loudly, looking around at his customers. "I'm not in the snitch business anymore."  
  
He leaned in closer to Lysan.  
  
"I'll see you out back in five minutes," he whispered.  
  
Lysan waited patiently and put a hand in his pocket, making sure he still had the envelope with the money in. He had already se out once before, got to within two hundred yards of the bar and realised he'd left the bribe. Willy gestured towards the stockroom with his head and Lysan followed.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" asked Willy.  
  
"I'm looking for a sword. Tennos nus. Ever heard of it?"  
  
"Tennos nus, tennos nus," Willy repeated, looking at the ceiling. "Never heard of it."  
  
Lysan took the envelope out of his pocket and waved it at Willy.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Lysan simply nodded. He wasn't bad at this whole bad guy thing, he decided.  
  
"In that case, I know a guy that knows all about things like that. A sort of weapon connoisseur."  
  
Holding out the money, Willy reached to take it. At the last second, Lysan snapped it away.  
  
"Write down the address."  
  
Willy disappeared back into the bar and returned a few minutes later, holding a piece of paper with the scribbled address on. The vampire gave him the money and left through the back door.  
  
"Hmm," said Giles, examining the dagger with the inscription. "This is very intriguing."  
  
The rest lay on the table. It was an impressive collection. A few of those would be perfect for beheading your thicker necked vamp, thought Buffy as Giles paced, staring at the markings.  
  
"I do believe this is the language of the Saians," he informed them. "It's a sort of hybrid Latin and hasn't been used in over three centuries. Where did you say you found these?"  
  
"In the back of the creepy band's van," said lightly Cordelia, filing her nails.  
  
"In the back of their van?" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"We went on a little recognisance and that's what we.recognisanced," explained Xander. "That was pretty much our reaction too."  
  
"This, coupled with Buffy's attack, does indicate towards a purpose beyond becoming rock stars," remarked Giles, selecting a book from one of the cases. He thumbed through it.  
  
"Ah! Here we are! The Saians. I do believe that this is their work. They were a great but secretive race, not a lot is known about them."  
  
He lay the book on the table for the others to see. There was a not a great deal of information, just a depiction of a great battle. "They were great warriors," Giles told them. "Guardians of great importance."  
  
Below the picture were incomprehensible words.  
  
devaped edam esoht ot denruter ytinas dna llef noitanimoba eht taerg ecneloveneb dna thgim sti nihtiw dessossop rewop eho ruo nus tennos eht drows eht dehcaer nerhterb eht psarg sti ni nemsnik fo sdaeh eht esor erutaerc eht ydob dna tsaerb worb sti nopu nem fo doolb htiw  
  
"Well that makes a whole lot sense," Buffy sighed. "We have two clues and can't read either.  
  
"This is curious. They don't appear to be the same language," observed Giles. "Though it is entirely possible that they had several dialects in case one was deciphered."  
  
"Tricky people, those Saians," broke in Xander.  
  
"Want me to scan it into the computer, see if it's encrypted or something?" offered Willow.  
  
While Giles pottered around looking for more texts, Xander picked up one of the knives. It was the longest blade they had found and deadly sharp. It glinted in front of his face and he gazed closely at the italic, engraved letters.  
  
"Tennos nus," he read aloud quietly.  
  
Something clicked in Xander Harris' brain. He had seen those words before. Where? He willed his brain to work more. Soon it slid into place. He grabbed the book and scanned the text.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" he yelled, waving the book aloft. "I, Xander Harris, have made a discovery!"  
  
His friends raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Hey, have a little faith. I have been known to come up with plans and knowledge," he said defensively. "Anyway, look!" He pointed out the similar words in the book and on the blade.  
  
"So there's definitely a connection," confirmed Giles. "Now if we just knew what it said.," added Buffy.  
  
Returning back to the table, Giles put the stack of books he had collected down with a thud.  
  
"Here are all the volumes that are likely to contain information about the Saians."  
  
The teenagers all stared up at him.  
  
"Come on, these things won't translate themselves." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
"So are you going to give me your number?" slurred the girl that had far too much to drink.  
  
What was name? Carol? Candy? Darryl Hayes struggled to remember. But he doubted even she could recall it herself, so what did it matter? He smiled at her, being careful not to spill the tequila over her handkerchief of a dress and spoke in her ear.  
  
"I thought you didn't want it?" he teased. She giggled.  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
Writing his number on a napkin, Darryl caught a glimpse of his watch. 12.52 a.m. He had told his wife Linda that he was just going for a quick drink with some work buddies and would be home soon after. She was definitely going to suspect foul play now. Careful planning and utter lack of evidence had been able to keep Darryl's little liaisons secret and Linda just thought she had jealous wife syndrome.  
  
"Shit," he hissed and screwed up the napkin.  
  
"Hey," protested Cara or Candice. "You were meant to give that to me."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," he said, more concerned with his thoughts and shoved his number into her palm.  
  
"That was rude," she hiccuped. "I don't know why I agreed to taking this."  
  
She waved the napkin in his face. He batted her hand away. It was most certainly time to leave. He'd have to change into the spare shirt he kept in his car, the one he had on reeked of perfume and bar room smoke, straighten out his hair and swallow a couple of breath mints before arriving home.  
  
"I've got to go babe," he said quickly and left the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Corrie or Cally called after him.  
  
His car was parked on the corner. Hurrying, he started to unbutton his tell tale shirt, cursing. The new shirt was laying on the backseat. Yanking open the car door and pulling off the incriminating garment, he grabbed the fresh one and slung it on. As he fiddled with the collar, he turned around. Right in front of him stood a girl. He hadn't heard anyone approach.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him. Whoever she was, she was very beautiful. Darryl smiled back flirtatiously.  
  
"Need a ride somewhere?"  
  
"No," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Directions?"  
  
"I don't need those either?"  
  
"Then what?" he asked a little impatiently, remembering the time.  
  
Silently as an owl, she put her hand to his bare chest. He hadn't had time to button his shirt. He didn't get what she was doing but he didn't exactly mind either. Her skin was very cool and soft. Probably used a tonne of those creams and lotions that his wife cluttered the bathroom with. Her eyes were luminous. Darryl felt swallowed in them. Slowly, a strange tingling sensation began to spread across his chest. It was vaguely like having a cramp or pins and needles, only pleasant. Looking down, he expected her hand to be massaging his skin but it was perfectly still.  
  
"How are you doing that?" he questioned, grinning.  
  
The sensation grew, becoming almost unbearable but incredible. He felt his knees began to buckle and he stooped.  
  
"Oh God," he gasped, closing his eyes.  
  
It was then the pain began. In a split second, it went from being splendid to horrific. Fiery shards of hurt shot through him. It felt like being ripped apart from the inside. All he could do was stand there, his voice wouldn't even come out of his throat, getting lodged in what seemed like molten lava running through his veins. Managing to squeeze on eye open, he saw the girl now contorted. Her head was thrown back, her long hair almost touched the sidewalk below. Where she touched him, there was a white glow, flecked with sunset orange. The light pulsed and flowed through her arm. It took him a moment to realise it was flowing inside her veins. With a final agonising blast of sulphurous suffering, she released him. The force that was between them broke and blasted him off his feet. He hit the hard ground, falling on his back but felt little pain. All he felt was rage, inexplicable anger and hatred. When his eyes met the girl, an instinct he had never before owned told him who she was.  
  
"Kiathlica," he hissed in a dark voice.  
  
The force had not even ruffled her hair. Glowing, fresh from the feed, she took in a deep breath of the night air. Then she regarded her new solider. There was coldness in his eyes and ire in his fists.  
  
"How do you feel?" she purred.  
  
"People. I need to hurt them. They are tainted," he croaked.  
  
"Then do what is in your new nature to do."  
  
At her order, Darryl headed into the almost empty streets, searching for those that were wretched and weak. They did not warrant life in Her world.  
  
Haralon rearranged his heavy robe, put on his game face and knocked at the motel room door. Most of the paint peeled away as his blue demon knuckles rapped. He heard a few hushed voices and footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a voice from in the room.  
  
"Haralon. I have that piece of information you requested."  
  
The lock opened and Rhett half opened the door, leaning in the doorway to block it in case the guest tried to go where they were not wanted. Haralon rolled his eyes. Rhett was an unrelenting son of a bitch. They had had a long alliance but he still trusted no one.  
  
"Rhett, it's me," he implored. "No need or such formalities."  
  
The demon peeped over the man's shoulder, angling for a glimpse of the Lady herself. Rumours were that a few big players were making themselves at home in Sunnydale presently. Rhett snapped an arm in front of his eye line and Haralon recoiled. He gave Rhett and apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry. It's not every day you get to see her yourself."  
  
He knew he had said something wrong when the man's face darkened.  
  
"Address the Lady with the proper respect, you lowly snivelling demon."  
  
"Oh for the love of God, give it a rest for three seconds," called Everett, getting up and coming to the door.  
  
He gently pulled Rhett aside and ushered Haralon in. The demon looked around intently then had a face of disappointment.  
  
"So the Lady's not here?"  
  
"Not at present," answered Everett. "She has gone out. You wouldn't believe where, even if I told you."  
  
"Oh. Well, like I was telling grumpy there, I got what you guys asked for."  
  
Haralon sat on one of the beds and made himself comfortable.  
  
"A friend of a friend was in the neighbourhood and said it was the Slayer and her pals that lifted your gear. Why, I don't know."  
  
Rhett frowned, getting tired of that meddling Slayer girl. He refused to accept that they would need her when the time came. Other uses would be found for her.  
  
"Where would they be keeping them?" inquired Everett.  
  
He tried to keep his face untelling of his ambivalence. The plan had succeed, the Slayer had retrieved what was left for her. In time, it would mean great pain for all, least of all the Slayer. Her part saddened him. It would be a lot for a young girl. He was beginning to feel the sorrow and hurt already. "People tell me that her Watcher is a librarian or something at the school. How convenient is that? The Council thought that one out well."  
  
Rhett's cold, impatient glare brought him back to the point.  
  
"Anyway, so my guess is they'd be in the library. But that's not concrete, mind you. So don't go blaming me if it's wrong. I'm still aching from that drowning incident."  
  
"You can go," said Rhett, waving a hand to dismiss him.  
  
Haralon rose to his feet and straightened his robe.  
  
"Glad to be of service," he called on his way out.  
  
Safely out of Rhett's poison sight, he shrugged. He often wondered if this job was worth all the hassle he got from guys like that. There wasn't even a union he could go to about unfair treatment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Turning the corner of the corridor on his way to another fatuous Math class, Oz ran into someone he didn't expect to see in the halls of a high school. He hadn't recognised her at first, as she was carrying a stack of tambourines that covered her face. The instruments were now scattered all over the floor after the collision.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised and helped gather up the tambourines.  
  
She eyed him for a moment, then her face split into a smile.  
  
"Oz, right? From the Bronze?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you going here?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I was home schooled. The principal asked me if I'd help out in the music department with the younger students. Teach them school is cool, it'll sound better from someone of their generation or something. It's a bit weird, he just kind of called out of the blue, but it's money, so we're not complaining."  
  
He took half the instruments in his arms and she held the other.  
  
"You won't be late or anything, will you?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. They're just glad I show up most days."  
  
From his office, Snyder watched as one of that group of trouble makers went off with the girl. The principal was under strict instructions to keep her under a strict surveillance. When they left his field of vision, he slipped back into his office and wished he were entrusted with the purpose for his watch.  
  
From a safe distance, Buffy and Willow observed the scene intently, hiding as best they could. If they were to be discovered, the consequences could be dire. Something about the situation just wasn't.right.  
  
"He's got that blushy thing behind his ears," said Willow in dismay, daring to peep out a little further.  
  
"Stay behind the locker!" said Buffy. "Or we'll get caught."  
  
They continued watching Oz talk with that girl, Piper. Buffy figured there must be something different to this, her friend wasn't the jealous type. But she had to admit, he did seem pretty cosy with the singer. Maybe it was just band rapport. That's the theory she had told Willow.  
  
"Look at her being all 'oh, I'm so great, I'm in a band.' And an evil band, no less! It's shameless, that's what it is."  
  
"He loves you," Buffy told her earnestly and Willow seemed to brighten.  
  
Sitting at the large table, Giles frowned at the various bits of translation of he had gathered. Still, something was amiss. Once he had located the correct volume, finding the meaning of the words on the knife had been fairly easy. It was the text in the book that was the trouble. After spending the best part of three hours probing the stacks and editions stashed in his little office for every possible Saian dialect, nothing he managed to gather from the text made sense.  
  
"Only Sundays allow us to canoe for our canary," he read, studying his notes.  
  
Grumbling, he turned the paper around, to see if he had scrawled anything on the back, then turned it back round and upside down to read the rest of the scribble. It was when he looked at some of his writing that something became very apparent to Rupert Giles. He had been going about this the wrong way. Looking at the upside down words, he smiled with clarity, feeling slightly stupid.  
  
"It's not another language at all," he said quietly. "It's backwards."  
  
Grabbing a pencil, he wrote down the puzzling words from the book in reverse order. When the task was completed, he blinked, not believing the answer had been right in front of them all the time.  
  
"Any developments at Slayer Central?" questioned Xander as he and the others strode into the library.  
  
"Actually, yes. I've translated both the words on the knife and in the book."  
  
"Way to go Giles," sang Xander, doing a little dance.  
  
"I'm glad my efforts are appreciated," replied Giles, studying the boy curiously. If he didn't know better, he would swear the teen was quite mad.  
  
"On the knife reads 'for the protection of our Lady.' The text, 'with the blood of men upon its brow, breast and body, the creature rose, the heads of kinsmen in its grasp. The Brethren reached for the sword, the Sonnet Sun. Our only hope, the power possessed within, its might and benevolence great. The abomination fell and sanity returned to those made depraved.'"  
  
"So you found the Saian dialects?" asked Willow. "Can I borrow them? It seems really interesting."  
  
Giles cleared his throat.  
  
"It turned out to be English," he stuttered.  
  
"English?" repeated Buffy.  
  
"Yes, backwards."  
  
He noticed the group give him a look.  
  
"I was in the Saian train of thought," he protested. "None of you noticed it was English."  
  
"But we're the dumb and pretty ones," jested Xander.  
  
"Some of us are," chided Cordelia.  
  
"Aww, you can be halfway to intelligent sometimes," said Xander and Cordelia sneered at him.  
  
"But that doesn't really tell us anything," said Buffy. "There's no mention of a Lady in that book and I'd hardly call that dagger a great protective sword."  
  
"I was kind of dwelling on the whole big evil part," chimed in Willow.  
  
"These writers are known to suffer from hyperbole," answered Giles. "Every battle is a fight to the death, every enemy an insurmountable foe. This could be this sword mentioned."  
  
"If it is or it isn't, I don't think we should let it get back in the hands of our musical friends."  
  
"Hmm, this does get more interesting."  
  
"To a boring person, maybe," sighed Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia, do shut up," implored Giles. "It appears the book was written by a demon. Which could mean that the 'abomination' in it is the Slayer."  
  
"`With blood upon my breast and brow?'"  
  
"I did say they were prone to exaggerate. This may be an account of a battle with a Slayer. The depraved part could be the insanity when in the heat of combat. It also sounds as though."  
  
"The Slayer was killed," Buffy finished.  
  
"So this Brethren could be after Buffy?" asked Xander.  
  
"If they even still exist. This was written centuries ago."  
  
"That guy attacked me," Buffy said in a low voice. "Then we find this stuff in their van."  
  
"That girl!" broke in Willow. "She was in the school!"  
  
Oz gave her a small 'how did you know?' look.  
  
"I saw her around. What if there is something going on and she's been sent to keep an evil eye on Buffy?"  
  
"I don't think we should be jumping to conclusions, Willow," aid Giles.  
  
"Oh, coming from Mr 'The Abomination is the Slayer.'"  
  
"I simply said it was a possibility," he said calmly. "It won't do anyone any harm to be on their guard."  
  
Before Willow could retort, the doors to the library creaked open. Piper peeped her head around.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, hovering in the doorway.  
  
"On, no, of course not," replied Giles. "This is a study club I run," he added, sounding halfway to convincing. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I was sent down to get a book of Chopin sheet music but I don't know where everything is."  
  
Giles got up and left in quest of the book. Piper stood in the middle of the library, obviously uncomfortable. Willow subtly ignoring her, the rest stared like they had seen a ghost. Even Oz looked uneasy. Piper smiled, trying to look friendly. It was Xander that finally broke the silence.  
  
"Sorry, we're not used to outsiders coming in here. The students here aren't really into all that book learning."  
  
"It's ok, I come in peace," she answered with a laugh.  
  
The comment promoted a weird look from the blonde girl. Buffy, Oz had said her name was. Everything she said or did seemed to put them on edge. Giles reappeared with the book and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said and turned and left, wanting to get away from the awkwardness.  
  
"Don't tell me that was coincidence," said Willow as soon as Piper had left.  
  
"She is helping in the music department," Oz said, trying not to sound like he was starting an argument with his girlfriend. "I ran into her earlier, she told me that Snyder asked her to help out," he explained.  
  
"Maybe that's all it is," added Xander.  
  
Seeing Bryn leaning against the wall outside the library gave Piper a shock. She had hardly seen him all day.  
  
"Bryn! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to lurk?"  
  
"Sorry. I was looking for you, someone told me they'd seen you around here."  
  
She waved the book at him as means of explanation. In a way, she was glad he had been off doing his own thing. The constant need Rhett felt for her to be looked after was suffocating. But at least he had entrusted Bryn with her today and not insisted on coming himself. She knew he would have, if it weren't for the fact it was the Slayer's school. Still her refused to reveal her identity to Piper. Giving Bryn a wave, she headed back to the music block.  
  
He waved back and peered back inside the library. The Slayer and her people were hard at work, it seemed. Many interesting things had flowed into his waiting ears. Piper's presence had not been well received. It would not be that way, in time. Without a trace of him ever being there, Bryn sloped away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
For a moment, Rhett looked eerily relaxed, sprawled out on his bed. After the initial air of annoyance that was left after every visit the demon made, the irritating way he always tried to snoop into more than he was welcome to, had passed Rhett actually felt rather satisfied. Bryn had relayed the details of what he had eavesdropped at the school earlier. Though he wasn't particularly interested in the girl, it was reassuring to know what path of thought and action she and her friends were travelling along. So far, he was pleased with the one they had chosen. Perhaps he could unwind for a short time.  
  
Through the open crack in the curtains, he could see Piper on her way to his room. He smiled and sat up on the bed, anticipating her arrival. Outside, Bryn jogged up to her from the motel vending machine.  
  
"Hey, don't mention that you were out today, ok?"  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?" she asked outright.  
  
"No." There was no point trying to lie to her, she would know.  
  
"I understand why," she said with a little smile. "He knows you were there, though."  
  
Bryn nodded and opened the can of soda, taking a long gulp. When he had finished, Piper had already gone into the room. He headed back to his own room. Television was something he would definitely miss when they went back and now Rhett had eased up on his court martial routine of reading, he'd get a chance to sit and watch the shows.  
  
"A good mood?" Piper said with mock shock when she saw his laid back composure.  
  
"Things are going well," he drawled lazily and smiled.  
  
"Good, I think everyone could do with a rest."  
  
She sat down next to him and picked up a small silver cross that lay on the bedside cabinet, dainty with a single small diamond in the centre. She held it in front of her eyes delicately, afraid of snapping or knotting the thin chain. "Pretty," she remarked and put it back where she had picked it up from.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I bought it for you," he said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"There will be vampires, and worse, ahead, Lady. You need as much protection as we can give," he added formally.  
  
"Thank you, the finest of the Order," she replied with a smile, making a small joke at his formality.  
  
Rhett unfastened the clasp and slipped the pendant around her neck. For a second he just sat and looked at her before bringing himself back to reality. He was a warrior, a soldier and no more to her. Aware of how increasingly apparent his feelings were coming across in the situation, he vowed silently there to stop. What was to come was inevitable and it was ridiculous to waste his men's time and energy searching for an answer that they all knew was not there. What surprised him most of all was her attitude towards it. She didn't seem scared or angry or upset as he was. Deciding his role was to strong for her, he laid back and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you think that this will all come to pass?" she asked, playing with the necklace.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
"The Slayer may be a problem after all," she said quietly. "I doubt she will be willing to play her part. She and her friends." she trailed off.  
  
Slamming Haralon's spiny head into the wall, Lysan wiped the demon's green blood off his hands. Haralon groaned and pleaded with the humanity that Lysan no longer had. Any mercy that may have still lingered after his change was Kiathlica's now. Cries and pleadings had no effect on him, other than making him want to destroy the snivelling wretch more. Such weakness was a trait of humanity.  
  
"Come on man, I don't know anything," he wheezed.  
  
With his new heavy, steel capped boots, the vampire's foot gave him a quick but fierce jab to the abdomen. Doubled over, Haralon coughed and spat then tried to straighten himself up. Bruises were already making angry appearances on his back, face and chest from the vampire's beatings. Lysan had either possessed an expressionless face or an ugly mask or hatred and pleasure at striking him.  
  
"I know you're in contact with the Brethren," said Lysan in a monotone.  
  
Willy's tip off had led him to this sorry creature, so it had to know at least a small nugget of information. The barman may be a double crossing little weasel, but you couldn't fault him on his sources. While the demon cowered from his last blow, Lysan removed his belt. As soon as the demon stood upright, he flew behind him and forced the belt around his neck, pulling it roughly. Emitting a pathetic squeak, he tried to slip his thumbs under the belt but was too late. Another tug caused the imitation leather to puncture the skin, a thin trickle of blood running down Haralon's injured chest.  
  
"The Slayer." he croaked.  
  
Lysan eased the tension round his neck slightly.  
  
"It's with the Slayer?"  
  
Haralon nodded and the vampire released him, kicking him to the floor with a sneer.  
  
"If you think this is pain, wait until Her reign comes upon the earth."  
  
Richard Wilkins III smiled warmly at his guest, then at his nervous, twitching assistant. Allan Finch's eyes kept shifting from their new acquaintance and his employer. The mayor seemed to find it amusing. The girl had an air of scorn for them. She seemed more interested in the shrunken heads locked in the display case than the meeting.  
  
"Miss Kiathlica," said the mayor, trying to get her attention. "Would you care for."  
  
Seeing his voice apparently had no impact on her, her disdain not wavering, he dispelled with pleasantries.  
  
"Shall we cut straight to business? I've seen what you've been up to, nothing happens in this town without me knowing, and I would like to.form an alliance with you." Kiathlica's head snapped towards him, locks of her whipping around her face. Her eyes trying to penetrate his but there was nothing beyond. Perhaps he was more than the feeble human he appeared to be. A lust for power and a greed emanated from the man. Memories of her own past flashed into her mind but she dismissed them just as quickly.  
  
"An alliance?" she scoffed.  
  
"I know to a being such as yourself it would seem trifling but, you see, if have something you want."  
  
"And this would be?"  
  
He got up from his desk and perched on the end, folding his arms casually. The gaze of Kiathlica upon him, Finch began to fidget even more, his eyes as wide as a rabbit in headlights.  
  
"Oh, you'll have to forgive him. Allan here isn't used to dealing with those as yourself."  
  
He laughed at Allan jovially and shook his head.  
  
"Now, my sources tell me that you are here looking for the Tennos nus, or Sonnet Sun. I've had people watch the girl. I set her up with a job in the school, no less."  
  
The mayor's face contorted into a grin, then he laughed.  
  
"I mean, how perfect is that? Who is going to suspect anything there? Anyway, I have found the Sonnet Sun and it can be yours, if you help me. I am looking to.better myself and I believe that you can help me. You see, I'm going to need something to draw that pesky Slayer's attention away from me soon. I think that you causing mayhem and making people blood thirsty maniacs would be rather perfect. I'll scratch your back, you scratch mine."  
  
"I have found what I seek here, so you're too late. Your sources are nothing compared to my soldiers."  
  
She walked to the desk and slammed her hands down either side of the mayor, the force making the table rattle and quake.  
  
"Though I would like to scratch your eyes out," she seethed. "Someone that is half human is still half human."  
  
Without warning, a battered, bleeding Haralon collapsed through the door of Rhett's motel room, shattered the calm. His face was a bloody mess, the skin torn open and bruised. Giving Piper a look of adoration that was tainted by pain, his legs finally gave way and he tumbled to the floor, weeping dry tears and facing the wall. Dark stains of blood seeped through his clothing.  
  
Rhett leapt from the bed and to their associate's aid. Kneeling beside Haralon, Rhett gently turned him back to face them. Through his blurred vision, Haralon could just make out the figures. He could feel the hand of the Lady on his forehead, her eyes looking into his.  
  
"Rhett, get some bandages," she said, trying to remain calm for Haralon's sake.  
  
He ran off to the bathroom and his urgent cluttering was distinctly audible. Haralon's injuries were plentiful, that was certain. Carefully, Piper removed the heavy, blemished robe that covered his torso. His mottled chest was covered in angry welts and nasty, deep slits. Most had begun to crust over but some still wept and bled. Moving behind Haralon, Piper sat him up against her, using her body to prop his up. It would be easier for Rhett to tend to him that way. Before long, she could feel her own clothes grow sticky from the demon's injuries.  
  
With arms full of bandages and antiseptic, Rhett rushed back to them. The medical equipment tumbled to the floor as he knelt down and he scrambled around for cotton wool balls. Grabbing one out of the packet, he soaked it liberally in antiseptic and applied it to the cuts. Haralon winced and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Before I'm done for, I want." he breathed.  
  
"Ssh, don't try and talk," Piper soothed.  
  
"It's important." he protested.  
  
Piper and Rhett exchanged looks and then Rhett gave him a nod, signalling him to continue.  
  
"She knows you're here."  
  
"This was her work?" Rhett seethed.  
  
"Some.vampire she's got working for her. Wanted to know.where the Sonnet Sun is. I said it was.with the Slayer."  
  
"I knew She would find us," whispered Piper. "It was the only thing I could think to tell her," Haralon explained.  
  
"It was the right thing to do," Rhett assured him, though he was unsure himself. But he couldn't deny things were moving. Back home, he had once been told that he couldn't avoid or deny fate. The day he became the official Protector of the Sonnet, the highest accolade among their people. It had been hard for him at first, knowing that at only seventeen he could be called upon to command vast armies and the fate of a nation fell at his feet, should the time arise. Now two years on, he had grown more battle hardy, fiercely proud of his position. If he could die instead of her, he gladly would.  
  
With the worst of his wounds bandaged and cleaned, Piper and Rhett moved Haralon onto one of the beds.  
  
"Rest here," Piper told him.  
  
"Stay with him," Rhett ordered. "I will go and inform the others of the situation." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
With Buffy out doing the rounds, Giles and the Scoobies continued to work on finding out all they could about the Saians. Reaching for his third consecutive donut, Xander scanned the pages of the ridiculously thick book with the tiny print. They should know by now to give him the small ones. Possibly with pictures. Taking a bite if the treat, some of the jelly spilled out the end and dribbled onto the page.  
  
"Don't eat over the books," Giles scolded wearily.  
  
"They're not worth anything, are they?" he asked through a mouthful.  
  
"What happens if we are in the middle of a dire emergency and can't read how to quell some awesome evil because you've got chocolate all over the blasted pages?"  
  
"Soon there will be blood on your pages," said an unknown voice.  
  
All their eyes turned to the library doors. There stood a young woman, dressed in what looked like a long ceremonial gown. Either side of her were massive demons, dressed in chain mail armour and helmets, wielding maces. Hands on her hips, she surveyed the group.  
  
"The Sonnet Sun. Give it to me," she demanded.  
  
"Hey lady," piped up Xander. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
With narrowed eyes, she glared at him. Snarling, the demons got into an attack stance, swinging their maces above their fearsome heads  
  
"Xander, don't make someone with pet monsters angry," Willow hissed.  
  
"Spare the Watcher. Kill the others," she said simply.  
  
Charging forward, one of the demons lunged for Willow. Oz managed to pull her out of the way of the demon's fist in the nick of time and the two sped off into the stacks. Grunting, the huge but cumbersome creature followed. Weaving in and out of the shelves, they tried to topple one onto it. Pushing with all their might, the bookcase barely shifted a few inches. Once they had given up, Oz peeked out to see where the creature was. He was vaguely aware of when the bookcase began to fall. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, the end of the unit on his arm. With a low groan, he pulled it free. Then he saw Willow, lying underneath it. Sensing the movement, the demon looked around. Oz played dead and the creature retreated.  
  
The other was busy spinning its mace at Xander. The first blow missed, catching the middle of the table and splitting it. Jumping up, Xander ducked under one of the tree trunk arms. Feeling suddenly heroic and stupidly brave, he launched himself onto the demon's back, hanging onto the chain mail. Making ugly noises of confusion, the demon made a few futile swings of its mace. It whirled from side to side, nearly sending Xander across the room. He clung on for dear life and hoped something would happen. It was in that moment it did. He saw the mace fly high in the air, then come backwards towards him and land with a loud clatter on the demon's own head. With a howl, the demon slumped to the floor.  
  
"Big and stupid. A bit like football players."  
  
Giles watched on helplessly. Kiathlica had thrown him, literally, into the cage and locked it. Every time he came near the bars, she would grab his fingers and snap them like twigs. He was fairly sure his index and little finger on his left hand were broken. On hearing one of her minion's howl, she span around and frowned. The boy was rushing up the stairs to help his friends. The other demon began to lurch towards him. Then an arrow soared through the air and plunged into the demon's eye. It stumbled around before crashing into another one of the bookcases. It had been a feat to operate the crossbow, but Giles had managed it. At least he was trapped where the weapons were.  
  
Her reaction was not something he expected. Instead of roaring with anger, she paid no heed to his action and strode up to his office. Something caught her attention inside it. Closing his eyes, he waited for her to bring out the dagger. But what she produced was the book. Standing with one hand behind her back, she looked over the page they had marked.  
  
"Abomination!" she scoffed.  
  
She slammed the book shut and threw it aside.  
  
"Been reading of me, have you?" she said, directly at Xander. "And yet it's not here! You are the Slayer's people and the Slayer has the Sonnet Sun."  
  
Bringing her other hand into view, Xander saw the largest blade they had found. The one that had tennos nus written on it. Angrily, she threw it into the wall, where it stuck. Then she simply stormed out the door hidden in the stacks. For a moment, Xander just stood. Big nasties didn't usually just leave halfway through their destruction. Snapping out of it, he ran back to the cage and unlocked Giles. The Watcher looked as puzzled as he was. Together they lifted the bookcase off of Willow and Oz. The girl had been knocked out by the impact.  
  
"You guys need to get to a hospital," called a male voice.  
  
Rhett made his way up to the stacks. Giving no explanation as to his presence, he scooped up Willow and began to carry her downstairs. Soon they realised that all four of the band were there. The two other men had military, expressionless looks on their faces. Piper looked gravely troubled.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Rhett hurriedly.  
  
Dumbly, Giles, Oz and Xander followed him downstairs. While he went on with Willow in his arms, the others couldn't help but stop when they reached the other band members.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Oz asked Piper.  
  
"There's no time to explain. We'll take you to a hospital, the van's parked outside."  
  
"Oh, the van where we found all the creepy weapons?" said Xander.  
  
"Later," said Everett defiantly.  
  
Buffy walked through the hall on the way to the library. Patrol hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, so she'd just give Giles a brief report then go home. Then she saw that bastard from the band that had attacked her, carrying Willow. Buffy charged forward.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my friend?" she cried. "Just follow, Slayer," he said and rushed past her.  
  
Giles and the others filed out of the library, followed by the rest of Maiden's Kiss. Buffy looked at them all desperately, grabbing Xander to stop him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not that sure myself. Come on, we've got to get them to a hospital."  
  
On the way, Willow had come around, slowly. She found herself in the back of a van. At first she assumed it was Oz's but then she saw him sitting beside her.  
  
"Oz? Who's driving?" she asked.  
  
"It's not my van, Will," he said gently. "You got hurt, we're going to a doctor."  
  
"My head's sore," she complained.  
  
"I know."  
  
With Everett driving and Bryn up front with him, the rest were all piled into the back. Thankfully the van was large and could accommodate them all comfortably. Buffy's steely gaze hadn't left Piper all throughout. Buffy didn't know why, but she blamed her. Something in her bones told her it was in some way the girl's fault.  
  
"So, are you the Brethren?" she asked outright.  
  
"Part of them," Rhett replied, knowing it was time to face up to this. "I am the leader, if you could call it that. We are Saians."  
  
"Yeah, we read all about them. But mostly all you guys harp on about is that damn sword and some great evil."  
  
She leaned in closer to him menacingly.  
  
"Are you after me?" she asked. "That text was written by a demon, so it figures."  
  
"No. We're not demons or vampires, as you suspected on our first encounter. We're human. Though a vastly powerful race, gifted at whatever path we take. That was written by a demon, yes. Haralon, a long and loyal associate of the Saian people."  
  
"Then why did you attack me?"  
  
"I was examining the local monster populous. You just happened to come along. I wanted to see your skills."  
  
"Why?" she demanded to know.  
  
"We're getting ahead of ourselves. I need to explain in full so you understand. When the Saians first came into being, they had two deities, Sonnet Sun and Figure Moon. Both ruled over the Saians and existence was peaceful for many thousands of years. They were potent beings, possessing great powers. But soon, the sharing of power began to eat away at Figure Moon. She was consumed by a craving to rule, lust for greed and hatred for Sonnet Sun. Slowly, she grew evil. That which she had been gifted with to use for good turned to darkness. It became so she would feed off the purity in people, twisting it into hatred to fuel hers. The victim would then be left a hideous figure, only wanting to destroy those still tainted by humanity. Figure Moon was banished, great priests putting magicks around the land to prevent her return. Renamed Kiathlica, or 'Stealer of Purity,' she would brood her forces, taking those that crossed her path. A full attack on the Saians would take her an age to form, such is the power of all our people combined. It was suspected that her hordes were growing vast and that action would need to be taken. I took up my calling of Protector of the Sonnet. For now she has another desire. There is one thing in any of the worlds, one thing alone that can stop her. That whom she ruled with, the Sonnet Sun. Their powers are linked, for they were once sisters to the same purpose and it is that power alone that can quell such an abomination. Kiathlica wants to destroy it."  
  
"So that dagger wasn't this Sonnet Sun?" asked Xander.  
  
"No. Those inscriptions merely dictate their origin. Though that one is very special indeed and must be retrieved. I shall tell you more about that when it is more needed. How you came across them is what I would like to know."  
  
"They were in the van," answered Buffy. "After our fight, we decided to investigate." "I planted them there," said Everett, slight shame in his voice. "I knew you would never go to the Slayer and I understand your reasons why. But this will happen and they needed to begin to find out what."  
  
"It's the end of the world," sighed Giles.  
  
"Not as such, no," answered Rhett. "Kiathlica is here as she knows that the Sonnet Sun is. She will also be able to use the people of a small town to expand her army and defeat the Saians and resume rule. Her power draws all dark things towards it. It is possible that her mere presence may open the Hellmouth. " 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Returning from the school to the mansion, Kia strode around in furious strides. The floorboards began to creak dangerously and a few pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling. Lysan looked worriedly at the crumbling walls.  
  
"Boss.These old building aren't built for.."  
  
She whipped around and snarled at him, her eyes glowing fiercely. Lysan put both hands in the air and backed away.  
  
"Sorry.sorry.. Didn't mean to call you boss."  
  
Kia rolled her eyes, folded her arms and stared at Lysan with a hot scowl. All his parts where still in tact, he was lucky and yet he continued to slip into this disrespect. Wondering which area of flesh to gouge out, she heard a loud banging coming from one of the rooms to the side. Animalistic howls in barely human tones erupted and rang out through the old building. The banging became louder and more rhythmic. The noise grew so intense that Lysan had to cover his ears.  
  
"Have they been fed?" Kia snapped at him.  
  
He looked at her quizzically and signified he couldn't hear her. She ripped one of his hands from his ear, almost taking it from the wrist in the process.  
  
"Have they been fed?"  
  
"Yeah. We brought them Burger King."  
  
"My poor babies. They don't like being cooped up in here. They want to savage human flesh and taste the pain of falling blood."  
  
Kia looked thoughtfully towards the door, cocking her head to one side. Her hair spilled over her face. Lysan wanted to brush it away but he didn't dare step any closer than he was to her. He hoisted himself up onto one of the boxes of abandoned belongings.  
  
"They've been cranky for a while," Lysan added.  
  
"It's that damn Slayer," she growled, digging her nails into her palms. Small trickles of blood began to run down her hands and drip on the floor. Lysan restrained himself from jumping down and licking the drops from the floor. He could sense the power that was in that blood. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the intoxicating vapours that emitted from those tiny red splashes.  
  
"Let them out," Kia said in a low tone.  
  
The sound of her voice brought him back to the world. He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let. Them. Out. Do it, now!"  
  
Lysan hopped down from the box and slowly approached the door. He looked to Kia to check it was still the order. She nodded to him. With a gulp, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door creaked open and revealed the dark room. The figures were difficult to make out in the dim light. He could hear them, their heavy breathing and shuffling. When they saw the cracks of light coming through the door, at first they whimpered and shyed away. Then one pair of wide eyes, the whites glowing and almost translucent, flew up. As the first bolted for the light, the others followed. Stalking around the room, they looked at Kia. Grinning, she started to clap.  
  
"I think they're ready," she said in a sing song voice.  
  
Kia snapped her fingers and the savages headed for the main door in frenzy, tumbling and scattering over each other, clawing at the door. Eventually the heavy oak gave way and they were set loose onto the streets. Their grunts and howls could be heard as they charged towards the town.  
"Hey.. Wait a minute. You guys still haven't told us what this Sonnet Sword thing is yet," said Xander. "Or why you didn't want to come to Buffy."  
  
Rhett sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He looked to Buffy and the others and then to Piper.  
  
"We'll wait outside. Call when you're done," he said and left the van with Piper.  
  
Everett closed the van door and made sure they were out of earshot. He leaned in close as he spoke to Buffy and the others.  
  
"When Figure Moon grew more powerful, we had to flee with the Sonnet Sun and locate the Slayer. Piper, she's the Sonnet sun. Pure magick, given form. Very powerful. Kiathlica wants to merge that power with her own. It would make her unstoppable. There's no other way known of defeating her than using the Sonnet's power. This world would be destroyed, tortured. It doesn't matter to her. She can move on to others dimensions, move between the walls, as she is magick also. Don't worry, Piper knows. That's not the reason he's taken her out. Rhett didn't want to involve you because he's in love with her. Your part in this causes him, all of us, great pain."  
  
"Why? What do I do?" Buffy asked in a small voice.  
  
"Because they are linked, the Sonnet's power can be used to quell Kiathlica's. However, she can't exist in her form and also in pure magickal form. That inner power has to be released."  
  
He lowered his head and spoke in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"You have to kill her."  
  
Buffy stared at him in a blank silence. Slowly, she began to shake her head. It seemed unreal, too much to process.  
  
"I can't.I can't kill a human," she stammered.  
  
"She's not human," Everett said quietly, his head still lowered. "We have to keep telling ourselves that."  
  
A thumping on the van door interrupted them. Everett pulled it open and Rhett dived in, pulling in Piper behind him. In the distance, guttural growls and moans could be heard.  
  
"Drive," Rhett panted.  
  
Bryn put his foot down and the van jerked into motion.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Kiathlica. Or rather her friends."  
  
Buffy looked out of the back window of the van. Two girls were running behind the vehicle, chased by salivating, wild-eyed demons. They ran with a hunched gait, those in the back occasionally pausing to inspect the scents on the air. One of the girls began to lag behind. The creatures didn't miss the opportunity. Three of them lunged at her with high pitched, sickening cries, bowling her to the floor.  
  
"Stop the van!" Buffy cried.  
  
"No, no way! Keep going," Rhett ordered.  
  
"Fine, then I'll have to do this the hard way," she said as she pulled open the door to the van.  
  
Perching at the opening, she jumped down onto the road. The speed at which the van had been moving didn't allow her to get her footing. Buffy flailed and fell, spinning on the rough surface of the road. Dazed, she saw the others accelerate away, leaving only tire marks. The remaining beasts hurtled past Buffy and in pursuit of the van.  
  
Buffy clambered to her feet. Fiery grazes burned on her right hand. She could feel the bruises forming on her face and her shoulder could really do with an ice pack. The girl screamed, snapping Buffy back into the situation. The three were tearing at the girl's hair and clothes, catching the flesh. At the sight of the first flow of blood, one of the creatures licked it off in short, rapid strokes. Screaming, the girl tried to fight them off, to no avail.  
  
"Hey, don't you know it's rude to play with your food."  
  
All three heads snapped up to look at her. The girl scrambled to her feet and took off with her friend. Buffy could see that they weren't demons at all. They were human. Savages. She recognised one as Darryl Hayes, the man that had been reported missing first in the papers. Their skin was ruddy and scratched, hair a ravaged tangle littered with leaves and debris. He ran at Buffy. A sharp kick to the face halted that attack. One of the others grabbed the leg she was standing on, knocking her to the floor. This female savage leaned over Buffy's face.  
  
"Wow.. Need a breath mint much?"  
  
Buffy head butted the female. Blood spurted from the female's nose. Whimpering, she came for Buffy again, the remaining male circling carefully. The female spit the blood from her mouth at the Slayer. Repulsed, Buffy hopped back and cartwheeled to the side neatly, moving behind the female. Buffy grabbed her and whacked her head into a lamppost. The female groaned then slumped to the floor. The last one let out a bestial battle cry and leapt onto Buffy's back, his teeth ripping the back of her neck. She whirled around, trying to dislodge him but he gripped her harder with his talon like nails. The man started to suck at the wound on the back of her neck, wrapping his legs around Buffy to get a tighter hold upon her. One of his hands moved round to her chest, the sharp nails cleaving a split in her top. He started slashing at the skin near her heart, panting madly. With an awesome shrug of her shoulders, Buffy managed to flip the man off her. There was a screech as the van came into view. It reversed quickly, knocking the man down and pulling him underneath. A bone- shattering crunch coupled with squeals hit the air.  
  
"Get in!" someone yelled to Buffy.  
  
She didn't have to be told twice. She jumped in as the van started to move forwards. Piper wedged a bunch of tissues together and started to mop up the wounds on her neck and front.  
  
"Ok, what the hell was that?" asked Xander.  
  
"Kia. Her army. That's what she does to people. She takes the goodness out of them, makes them savages. All they want to do is kill. It proves as a good distraction while she takes care of the real evil."  
  
The van slammed into something, hurling them all forwards. Willow fell into the front, along with Rhett. His head hit the steering wheel. Buffy's head hit the glass of the back window. The door to the van started to creak and bend. Then it was ripped off completely.  
  
"Evil. Is that what you call me now?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at Piper, Kiathlica looked at those gathered in the van. Brushing grit from the road off her clothes, she grabbed Piper's hand.  
  
"This game of hide and seek is over." 


End file.
